SWEET & GOLDEN MOMENTS
by Duo's girl Srija
Summary: Hi everyone its a OS on duo...totally funny,how they enjoyed their half holiday...a stressbuster OS..wrote it for "iluvcid"...hope u will like it..pls read & must review..


A/N:Hi everyone,its a OS on our beloved duo...this story is dedicated to "iluvcid"...hope u will like this buddy...friends,pls read &amp; must review... Here we go...enjoy...

It was round 12 of noon...the city Mumbai was busy in the tough schedule...no need to say the CID department should also be busy...but here the scene was something different...as the hectic case was over n they solved it successfully the tension was quite less... They all were doing work but also talking in between...ACP was looking at his officers..

.Abhi was working seriously but his friend Daya was not allowing him to concentrate fully...

Abhi:kya h Daya...kyu tang kar rahe ho?

Daya:dekho boss,tum pehle meri baat manlo...mai bhi tumhara baat man lunga...deal final.

Abhi:bhar me gayi tumhara deal!ab pls jao yahase aur muse rehem do... Acp:kya ho raha h?

Abhi(smirk):dekhiye na Sir...ye Daya na chutti chahta h...

Daya:Abhijeettttttttttttttt..

Acp:kya?

Daya:ne...nehi nehi sir..aisi to koi baat nhi h...ye Abhijeet na kuch zyada hi bolne laga h..

Abhi:Dayaaaaaaaaaa..

. Acp;are chup ho jao tum dono!Zara muse kuch kehne to do...

Daya:sir par...

Acp:waise Daya ne kuch galat nhi bola h...

Abhi:kyaaaa?sir aap v?

Daya smiled...

Acp:waise abhi abhi case finish hua to chutti to nehi mil sakte par...

Abhi:par kya?

Acp:par half day mil sakta h..

Freddy:yeeeeeaaaa...phir to meri biwi kitni khush ho jayegi...

Acp:thik h tumlog ek ghanta aur kaam karlo...phir chale Jana...ok? All:okkkkkk sirrrrrr!thank u sooo much...

All were doing their works with a smile on face... After one hour the wind up their work &amp; went from buro...

Our lovely duo sat on the qualis &amp; set off...

Abhi:to boliye saab ji...aj kya plan h?

Daya:sabse pehle to lunch boss...bohottttt bhookk lagi h..

Abhi(pat his own head):iska kuch nehi ho sakta... Daya laughed...they reached to the hotel...

Daya:waiter... Waiter:yes sir!

Daya:menu card.

He selected a various items n in this Abhijeet ws nodding his head in disappointment... After finishing when Abhi was going to pay the bill the manager came with smiling face...

Manager:thanks for coming sir...kash ap jaise customers har roz yaha ate to humari hotel to pure dunia me the best hota...aise hi khana khate rehiye ga...bhawgan apka lakh lakh bhala kare...

Daya:jee jee dhanyabad!mai to humesha sabke kalyan ke bare me sochta hu..aur ap nischint rehiye ab se hum hafte me 4/5 baar yaha zarur darshan denge!

Abhi's mouth was full open...Daya laughed at it...

Daya:dekha boss..kitna kalyan karta hu mai sabka?

Abhi:Daya..yar tere iss kalyan se mera bada akalyan hota h...mere jeb me makhiya apne adda bana chuke h...

Daya(smile):to bhagao makhiyo ko...ye to baas interval h..picture abhi baki h mere dost... With this he started car. He stopped in front of a mall..

Abhi:Daya paise nhi h mere paas...

Daya:are yr tum itna kyu bolte ho?chalo to sahi...aj ek magic dikhanewala hu..

They entered into the mall ...

Daya:to Abhi,aj mai tumhe ek film dikhanewala hu...

Abhi(wide eyes):kya?

Daya:yes boss! Aur ye ek horror film h..kitna maza ayega..chalo jaldi..mai ticket lata hu...

Abhi:Daya tum horror film dekhoge?

Daya:kyu?koi problem h?

Abhi:nhi matlab phir wo pichli baar ki tarah raat bhar muse parishaan karoge...

Daya:Abhiiiiiiii...zaban pe tala lagao... After taking two tickets they went to the hall..

.after 2 hours they came out...Daya was sweating badly...

Abhi:kya hua yr?tu thik h na?

Daya:haan haan..muse kya hoga?I'm OK boss!

Abhi:good!to aab kya kare?

Daya:boss...kya aj rat mai tere sath so sakta hu?

Abhi(laugh):ye hui na baat!jab atma se itna darta h to dekhta kyu aisa film?

Daya:mai kahan darta hu?wo to ye film tha hi kuch zyada darawana...warna I'm the inspector Daya...

Abhi:samaz gaya...aab chal...

Daya:chalo pehle kuch shopping kar lete h...kitne din ho gaye nhi kiya..

Abhi:kya?4 din pehle hi to aye the yr...mere pass paise nhi h..

Daya:credit card to h na boss! Abhi:Daya tu sudhrega nhi na? Daya:koi shauk?

Abhi:OK chalo...nataunki...

After shopping they again sat in car...stopped in front of beach...

Daya:are wah!yaha to mela laga h...

Abhi:haan to? Daya:chalo Abhi...uss ride pe baithte h...

Abhi:kya?Daya hum bache nhi h...pagal h kya tu?

Daya:cmn Abhi...bade bhi to baithe h waha...tum na!acha chalo to sahi...

Abhi:tu jaa...muse nhi Jana...

Daya(cute smile):Abhiiiii...mera acha bhai...tum apne is nanhe Daya k liye itna nhi kar sakte?

Abhi;:ek baat kahu?Daya tum na CID chod do aur natak ke group join karle...

Daya:thank you boss!ab chale?

Abhi:agar nhi jayunga to?

Daya:to... He started tickling him...Both were laughing n enjoying...

Abhi:chod Daya...chod...

Daya:chaloge na ab?

Abhi:haan haan...chod... They rode on the roundabout n enjoyed a lot..

Daya:boss idhar ayo jaldi... He hold his hand n took him to a panipuri shop...

Abhi:ab ye bhi?

Daya:haan...bhai Zara tikhawala dena..

But after eating Daya's eyes were teary...

Abhi:bhai Zara aur tikhawala dena...kyu?

Daya:bache ke ankho me ansoo agaya aur tumhe mazak sujh raha h?

Abhi:awwww mera bacha!to kya karu mai?

Daya:ice cream lao jaldi... Abhi went n came with ice cream... After enjoying a lot they returned to house...

Daya:ahaaaaaaaaa!kitna maza aya aj...

Abhi:haan such me... Daya:OK boss...muse baht neend araha h so good night... Abhi:good night..

A/N:so how's it?I wrote it so fastly..may be there is mistakes..I'm sorry for it . Please review...thanks for reading..Srija.


End file.
